Summer's Island
by Kinalima
Summary: Daisy and Luigi are having their wedding at an island where six years before many people were murdered by a crazy woman named Summer. Now murders are happening again but everyone is too ignorant to suspect anything until it's too late...
1. The Boat Ride

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Nintendo owns all the other characters. **

**Summer's Island**

**None will survive!**

* * *

The island was right near Rougeport. Not many lived on the island, for the sole purpose of the serial killer that went crazy and killed eighteen people. She didn't leave any mercy and killed everyone in her path, including the queen of Mushroom Kingdom. The killer's name was Summer, and no one knows why she killed all the people she did. There were many rumors spread all over the news. In reality, nobody knew anything about her, but it's said she's now dead, it's all over. Suddenly the island got the name, Summer's Island. As shocking as it may sound, this was the island where Peach and Mario first met as young adolescent teenagers, both visiting the island every summer until the murders happened.

* * *

_6 years ago_

Luigi stepped off a boat with a disappointed look. "Hey bro, why do you want mom and dad to take us to this stupid island every year. I hate this place." Luigi complained.

"How could you not love this place?" Mario asked while looking out at the dark blue sea hitting the shore colonially.

"You only want to see that one girl, um what was her name again? Oh yeah, Pauline!" Luigi stated with an eye roll. "And it's obvious she likes that ape guy more than you."

"No she doesn't!" Mario retaliated. "And besides, why don't you try to talk to that one girl, I think she's a princess."

"The blonde one? Uh, no way." Luigi replied.

Mario shrugged as he walked down the dock. Luigi followed behind him. They walk passed by many old trees until Mario saw Pauline in the distance.

"Mario!" Pauline shouted as she ran and hugged Mario tightly. "It's great to see you again."

Mario smiled. "Yeah Pauline. Can we pick up where we left off?"

They leaned in to kiss and Luigi stuck his tongue out at them and started walking away. He looked around in loneliness until he spotted the blonde princess he and Mario talked about earlier. She was talking to her father, the king of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Sweetheart, you're seventeen now and this is a hard time in every king's life. I got something for you." The king stated with a smile.

"What is it?" The daughter asked in fear.

The king took out a crown. "An official crown, you're soon to be the queen of Mushroom Kingdom!"

"Dad I-"

The king put the crown on his daughter's head and a tear ran down his left cheek. "My little girl is all grown up…"

"Dad, don't cry." the daughter replied.

"Well, I have some duties to respond to, so Peachie, stay out of trouble." The King instructs.

"I thought you said you'd stop calling me Peachie." The daughter states.

The king smiles as he walks away.

Peach turns and notices Luigi standing right across from me.

"Oh hi." Peach said. "I think I've seen you last summer. I'm Princess Peach!"

"Uh… hi." Luigi replied as he walked forward.

"And your name is?" Peach asked with a laugh.

"Oh, uh, Luigi, your majesty." Luigi hastily replied.

Peach laughed. "Feel free to call me Peach. You're Mario's brother, right?"

Luigi quietly nodded.

Mario and Pauline were walking through the woods catching up, until Donkey Kong walked up to them.

"Hey guys." Donkey Kong shouted as he put his arm around Pauline's shoulder.

Mario looked down. "Hey DK…"

"Hey Donkey Kong!" Pauline said with a smile.

"What were you two talking about?" Donkey Kong asked while he walks with them.

"Just catching up…"

"Oh." Donkey Kong replied. "Did you guys here that a lady was murdered this morning? The sheriff is studying the crime scene as we speak."

"It could've been suicide." Pauline explained.

"Yeah right. Life on this island is perfect. It had to be murder." Donkey Kong responded with a little worry building up inside him.

"Does that mean there's a murderer on the loose?" Mario asked in fear.

"Why would a murderer want to be on an island like this?" Pauline asked.

"Hmm, maybe because the king and queen of Mushroom Kingdom is currently on the island." Donkey Kong answered with uncertainty.

"Do you know who the lady is?" Mario asked.

"I don't have all the answers." Donkey Kong replied.

"We should go over to the crime scene!" Pauline demanded.

They all three reach the crime scene with many locals and news reporters crowded around. Pauline pushed her way through to see what's going on. She took a second glance at the corpse being taken away.

"Guys look!" Pauline shouted in horror.

Mario and Donkey Kong pushed their way through to see the dead body.

"Is that the queen?" Mario asked while covering his eyes.

"Who would do this?" Donkey Kong asked as he turns around to a reporter talking about the murder.

"As to who had done the murder, all the evidence points to the local Summer Jenkins, a thirty year old woman. Apparently this is not her first victim, but the cops are on a long search to find Summer and bring her to justice."

"Now I want to get off this island!" Mario confessed.

"Me too!" Pauline cried.

"You guys are babies." Donkey Kong stated.

Pauline, Donkey Kong, and Mario ran away from the crime scene back into the woods. Suddenly they heard a man scream.

"What was that? Should we go check it out?" Pauline asked while beginning to shake.

"Normally I'd say no, but I'm up for an adventure." Donkey Kong laughed.

The three of them reach the area where they heard the screams. Four dead bodies were on the ground. The murderer stood right near the area holding a man against a tree. She pulled out a knife and cut the man's side open. The man let out a loud cry, and by then Pauline realized that man was her father.

"Dad no!" Pauline shouted while Donkey Kong and Mario held her back. Summer made direct eye contact with her.

* * *

_Present_

Pauline sat in a taxi cap looking out the window. She just had another flashback of her father's murder as if it was just yesterday.

"Uh, lady, we're at your destination. Is everything alright?" The cab driver asked Pauline.

"Uh, yeah, it's just a friend of mine's brother is having his wedding at Summer's Island." Pauline answered.

"Oh. I read about that island, weren't a bunch of people murdered there or something? Why is he holding the wedding there?" The cab driver asked.

"It's a beautiful island, really. I used to live there until the murders happened. Now I'm going back because I need closure…" Pauline replied.

"Oh. Well be careful. Life is like a willow tree and you never know when a storm could just knock it down." The cab driver ominously said.

Pauline glared at the cab driver in confusion and then stepped out of the cab. She opened the trunk and grabbed her luggage and looked at all the strangers partying on the boat. She looked around for some familiar faces but didn't see any.

Daisy stood in front of a wooden vanity with a swirled design on it. Peach sat in the room feeling afraid. The room was a small room on the boat that looks like an average cruise ship cabin. Plain white walls, a small bed, nothing special.

"Peachie, are you going to be okay?" Daisy asked while she put on her mascara.

"I'll be fine!" Peach answered with a smile. "This is your wedding, and you want it on the island. I don't want to ruin anything for you, Daisy!"

"Thanks." Daisy smiled.

"I can't believe you and Luigi are actually getting married!" Peach squealed. "I mean, me and Mario only been married for a little over a year now, and I love it. Have you and Luigi done it yet?"

"Peach, I'm not gonna answer that." Daisy replied while putting on more eye makeup.

"You two been together for a few years, I could only assume that you guys already have." Peach stated.

"Well we haven't. I mean I can't say I haven't thought about it, but the wedding is in a week. I can wait." Daisy responded.

"Why wait?" Peach questioned Daisy. "What if he doesn't please you?"

Daisy turned around. "I'm willing to look passed that!"

"I couldn't." Peach laughed.

Daisy's mother, Christina walks in the room. Christina is the queen of Sarasaland, and doesn't want Daisy to marry Luigi.

"Hey Peach." Christina said.

"Oh hey Christina!" Peach replied.

"Uh, Peach, can I talk to my daughter alone?" Christina asked.

"Uh, sure. I guess I'm gonna go… find Mario…" Peach said as she awkwardly walked out of the room.

"Daisy, I know you love him and all, but do you really want to give up everything for him?" Christina asked Daisy referring to Luigi.

"Mom, I love him. I'm just… not cut out to be the queen." Daisy retorted.

"I just think you're making a huge mistake!" Christina snapped.

"It's my life! If you don't approve of me and Luigi getting married, get the hell off this boat, I don't even want you at my wedding then!" Daisy roared.

"I just want what's best for you, sweetheart! Can't a mother worry?" Christina asks.

"Mom, he's the one, and there's not a thing you can say or do to change that." Daisy answered.

Christina sighed and walked out of the room without saying anything else.

Vivian, Rosalina, and Toadette are all stepping on the boat.

"Hey Vivian, wow, it's been ages since I last saw you!" Toadette shouted as she wrapped her arms around the shadow siren. "I didn't know you and Daisy were friends!"

Vivian smiled. "We went to the same college. Are you guys bridesmaids too?"

"Yes. Although I'm older than everyone here, this is the first wedding I've been to." Rosalina sighed with a little bit of depression as she opened a bottle of champagne.

Wario, Waluigi, Luigi, Mario, and Yoshi all walk by and Wario stopped and whistled loudly.

"Hey, ladies! Which one of you will be my special girl?" Wario asked with a loud laugh.

"In your dreams!" Rosalina laughed as she began chugging her bottle of champagne.

"I love a girl who can handle alcohol." Wario stated.

Rosalina looked at her bottle. "Yeah, maybe after fifty more bottles of this I'll find you attractive!"

Wario laughed louder and looked over at Toadette. "Yeah, you're too young. But care to introduce me to the girl with the curly pink hair?"

"This is Vivian." Toadette stated feeling a tad bit offended because Wario thinks she's too young..

"Uh… hi…" Vivian blushed.

Wario shook his head and walked away along with the rest of the guys.

"Wario is so annoying!" Rosalina stated as she threw down her empty bottle of champagne. She grabbed another bottle and pops it open.

"I think he's kinda… cute…" Vivian said.

"Whoa." Toadette gasped. "And Rosie, I think you've drank enough, you're gonna pass out if you keep at it."

"Toadette, I'm fine. I can handle my alcohol, and besides I'm over a hundred years old and still single, I need this!" Rosalina replied as she sips more from her bottle. "I'm at the point where I don't care if my panties are on or off anymore…"

Toadette laughed. "_That's pleasant._"

Daisy and Birdo confront Peach hesitantly.

"Peach, did you hear?" Birdo asked.

"What?" Peach replied in confusion.

"Mario invited Pauline to the wedding…" Daisy stated.

"HE WHAT?" Peach roars.

Mario noticed Pauline arrived, but hasn't got on the boat yet. He jumps off the dock with joy.

"Pauline! You actually came!" He shouted as he embraced her.

Pauline couldn't get any words out so she just hugged Mario back and smiled sweetly. She glared at the gold wedding band on Mario's hand in confusion.

"Mario, you're married?" Pauline asked.

"Oh yeah. Well I didn't have no big fancy wedding like my bro is having. I married the love of my life in a court house." Mario answered with a smile.

"Oh. That's great." Pauline said with a slight laugh.

"Here, I'll grab your bags!" Mario stated as he stated. He grabs her bags and swings them around. Peach noticed them and immediately walks up to them so she can confront Mario for inviting Pauline.

"Mario! I need to talk to you!" Peach hollered as she noticed Pauline awkwardly standing near there. "H-hey Pauline."

"Hey Peach." Pauline smiled.

"Mario, I need to talk to you about something!" Peach shouted.

"Talk." Mario responded.

"Alone." Peach stated while her eyes travel over to Pauline.

"Oh. I'll just go introduce myself to everyone!" Pauline said with a smile. She grabbed her bags and walked up to the boat.

"Mario, you can't just invite your ex to this wedding. I mean you guys haven't talked in years, and suddenly you just want to invite her. Does Luigi even want her here? What about me? I mean we didn't even talk about it!" Peach rambled until Mario shut her up with a kiss.

"Peach, she's Luigi's friend, and honestly she's a mess since her father got murdered. Maybe you two could try to be friends." Mario said with a shrug.

"She stole you from me once, I don't want that to happen again!" Peach exclaimed.

Mario kisses Peach again. "Peach, I'd never let that happen! I love you, more than any woman on this earth and not even Pauline can change that."

"Why'd you invite her then?" Peach asked not believing any of Mario's words.

"I just- thought we could all be friends." Mario replied. "Let's just get on the boat."

Birdo looks at her clipboard checking if everyone is present, so the boat can head to the island.

"Okay, is everyone here Daisy?" Birdo asked while looking around.

Toadsworth snatches the clipboard and looks at the name. "Lassy, I think I've seen everyone here. Erm… where's Toad?"

Daisy looked around. "Is Peach's father coming? I invited him."

"He's here. He's hanging out with Luigi's parents in the back along with your dad and mom." Birdo stated.

"Oh. Cool, then we're just waiting on Toad. Correct?" Daisy asked.

"Indeed." Toadsworth answered.

"Well we just wait on him then." Birdo suggested.

"No. We have to go, Daisy." Toadsworth stated.

"Fine. I guess Toadette will tell Toad we left without him. I'm ready." Daisy smiled.

"I'll go tell the captain!"

Yoshi looked over the edge of the boat while staring at a large engagement ring he bought for Birdo. Birdo walked up to him and he immediately hides the ring.

"Hey Yoshi." Birdo said as she looked over the edge of the boat.

"Hey Birdo." Yoshi replied with a slight smile. Yoshi didn't know what to say to Birdo at the moment. He has been waiting two years to propose to Birdo but he always ends up chickening out.

"Yet another wedding to go to. Watching two people become one. Isn't that just a magical moment?" Birdo asked.

"I like to believe so…" Yoshi replied, scared of where this conversation was heading.

Birdo sighs. "I love weddings…"

"I know you do, sweetheart." Yoshi responds as he sticks his hand in his pocket and grasps the wedding ring. "Birdo, I have to tell you something."

"Birdo come here!" Vivian shouted in excitement. "It's an emergency!"

"Can we continue this conversation later?" Birdo asked.

"Fine." Yoshi sighed. "Go ahead."

Birdo ran over to Vivian, Rosalina, Toadette, and Pauline.

"Birdo, meet Pauline." Vivian stated.

"Hey Pauline." Birdo responded.

"Am I really that young?" Toadette asked.

"Hun, you're only sixteen. Of course you are!" Rosalina replied.

"Sixteen isn't young. I'm very mature for my age!" Toadette justified.

"Girl, I'd pay to be in high school again." Pauline confessed.

Toadette shrugged.

Daisy was heading to the captain's room until she bumped into Luigi.

"Hello, my love." Luigi said.

"Luigi, tell the captain we're ready to leave." Daisy instructed.

"Uh, okay." Luigi answered.

Luigi walked away to tell the captain that they were ready to leave.

Toadsworth called Toad in a deep worry because Toad is usually always the first to arrive to an event. Toad's voicemail comes on and Toadsworth sighs in frustration.

"Toad! Why do you have a phone if you're not gonna pick it up? The boat is leaving and you're not here! Daisy will send the boat back for you when ever you're ready to show up! Your little sister is already here! Where are you! Toad… I'm actually getting quite worried! Pick up the phone! Pick up this phone right now!" Toadsworth screamed into his phone. Toadette walked up to him and comforted him.

"Calm down Toadsworth. He's just working overtime at his job. My bro loves his job more than everything. He'll be at that wedding."

"Ehh… well… let's go I guess…" Toadsworth let out a loud sigh.

The boat started drifting away from the docks. Suddenly a small trail of blood was shown on the dock that leads into the water. Toad's head was tied to an anchor deep under water and was cut off his body. The rest of his body was missing.

Toadette, Rosalina, Birdo, and Vivian were all on the deck near the front of the boat. Vivian's phone buzzes randomly.

Vivian notices she got a text from an unknown number.

The text said: _One is down and there are plenty more to go. _

Vivian shrugged and deleted the text because she believed someone just texted the wrong number.

"Who was that?" Birdo asked in curiosity.

"It was some random text. It was obviously the wrong number." Vivian laughed.

"What's the text say?" Rosalina asked as she took another sip of wine and then rubber her forehead.

"Uh, I already forgot. It wasn't anything important, something about one down or something. It was probably about sports or something." Vivian replied as all four of the girls laughed.

"I can't wait to see what this island looks like! Mario and Luigi said it's beautiful and we're staying at a resort owned by the Kong family!" Toadette squealed.

"I heard there were a bunch of murders there though. Peach's mom and Pauline's dad were some of the victims. The murderer started her killing because her husband had an affair or something and she just went downright insane after that." Birdo exclaimed.

"That was a long time ago. Ain't nobody gonna be scared of a murderer who was caught and put to death. It's over now!" Rosalina stated.

"Yeah. I agree with Rosalina, even if she is drunk out of her mind. Birdo you can't scare us." Vivian laughed.

Luigi and Daisy were standing alone on the back rail of the boat. They stared at each other and smiled graciously.

"This is gonna be the start of a new life. For the both of us!" Daisy said as her and Luigi lean closer towards each other.

"I can't wait." Luigi smiled. "I love you that much."

"Yeah, let's just hope everything goes perfectly and nothing bad will happen!" Daisy stated as the boat drifted away into the sunset, none of the future victims knowing what's in store for them in the next week.

* * *

**A/N**

**Since Halloween is coming up, I decided to try my first attempt at a horror fic. This is going to be an adventure to me. It's so different from Mario Total Drama Island. **

**-I guess people can guess that I really don't like Toad since I excluded him from Mario total Drama Island and I killed him first in this ._.**

**-I'd love to hear opinions about this. :D**


	2. Reaching the Island

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Nintendo owns the all the other characters. **

**Summer's Island**

**None will survive!**

* * *

The island was right near Rougeport. Not many lived on the island, for the sole purpose of the serial killer that went crazy and killed eighteen people. She didn't leave any mercy and killed everyone in her path, including the queen of Mushroom Kingdom. The killer's name was Summer, and no one knows why she killed all the people she did. There were many rumors spread all over the news. In reality, nobody knew anything about her, but it's said she's now dead, it's all over. Suddenly the island got the name, Summer's Island.

* * *

The boat ride was long for most of the guests. Yoshi waited near the railing on the side of the boat for Birdo to return. But what was the point? Yoshi knew that he'll very much end up chickening out of proposing to her. He never really liked the idea of marriage because when he was a child his father left him and his mother, and he never returned. That didn't stop him from loving Birdo, though.

"Hmm…" Yoshi sighed as he stared out over the sea.

Rosalina walked up to the railing next to Yoshi. She leaned over the railing and threw up. Her throw up landed on Wario's head because he was on the deck right below. He screamed in disgust. Rosalina wiped her mouth and flipped part of her platinum blonde hair back.

"You look like you could use a drink." Rosalina told Yoshi. She took another sip of her wine and laughed loudly. Yoshi glared at her for a moment before turning around and looking out at the clear blue waters.

"I wish I was brave…" Yoshi stated. He turned back around looked at the wine and shook his head. "Nah. I don't think alcohol is the best thing for me right now."

Rosalina shrugged. "Your loss."

Mario and Luigi's parents, Marco and Louise, were in a small casino on the boat. They were playing poker against Vivian, Waluigi, Toadsworth, and Mario.

Marco was a middle-aged man that had a light tan. He had a thick mustache, and a big stomach from always eating Louise's cooking. He had bright clear blue eyes. He had a fat nose like Mario. Many people deem Marco to be rather rude and sarcastic. He loves embarrassing Mario and Luigi every chance he gets. He worked as a plumber and that's how Mario and Luigi got into the business. He usually wears a tattered button up shirt, baggy jeans, and old boots.

Louise was tall, thin, and pale. She had dark blue eyes, thick curly brown hair that hanged right past her shoulders, she had a nose similar to Luigi's and wore a long pink dress that flowed right above her ankles. She was a nice woman, a true sweetheart to everyone, including her enemies. It's without a doubt Mario and Luigi got some of their heroic attributes from her. Although she was a very relaxed person, she had a terrible gambling problem. Sometimes it lead to arguments between her and Marco.

"Are you all in?" Vivian asked as she grabbed all of her red poker chips and put them in the middle of the table.

"I'm all in!" Louise shouted and laughed malevolently. She pushes all her chips to the middle of the table. " Mama gonna win it all!"

Mario threw his cards down. "Fold."

Marco did the same. "Fold."

Waluigi did the same. "Fold."

Toadsworth looked his cards. "Can someone tell me if these cards are good or not?"

"You can't show anyone your cards. Are you in or not?" Louise asked with a big grin on her face.

"I thought mom was done with gambling?" Mario whispered to his dad.

"Your mother will never give up gambling…" Marco whispered back. "I swear that's like her second husband."

"Fine, I'll just bet half of my poker chips!" Toadsworth announced as he pushed half of his poker chips to the center of the table. "You know what, never mind, I'll just bet them all. I need a little risk in my life." He pushed the rest of his chips to the center of the table.

"Alright, Viv, let's see what you got!" Louise stated.

Vivian threw her cards down to reveal three of a kind. "Three of a kind."

"Interesting. I got a straight flush! Whoo! I win! Mama got it all!" Louise threw her cards down.

"Eh hem. Missy, I didn't reveal my cards yet." Toadsworth turns his cards over to reveal one pair.

"I won regardless…" Louise grinned. Toadsworth threw his cards down and didn't have a single pair nor anything good. Louise laughed loudly at his hand.

"In all your faces! You losers!" Louise yelled loudly.

"Hun, calm down, you're embarrassing me!" Marco whispered to his wife who just faithfully ignored him.

"I haven't felt this young in years!" Louise yelled.

Peach's father, John, sat on top deck of the boat. No one else was up there. He just sat there and thought of his deceased wife. About all the good times they had together. But something was eating him up inside, a regret, something he could never take back. Something he could never tell anyone, no matter how close he is to them. Peach slowly walked up to the upper deck to check how her father was doing. She sat next to him and tried to comfort him.

"I miss her too, dad." Peach said while thinking of her mother.

"Oh hey, Peachie, yeah, I just want to be alone for right now. Just so I can clear my mind." John replied with no expression on his face or in his voice.

"Dad, this isn't healthy, ignoring your problems." Peach stated as she stood up to leave.

"Oh, my daughter Peach, you'll never understand the true pain I'm feeling. It never just goes away." John holds his hand to his head. "I feel like my entire life I've been living a lie, a terrible lie."

"Dad, I have no idea what you're talking about." Peach responded.

"Peach, just leave me alone for a while." John replied as he looked down. He wanted to tell Peach something else but he couldn't get himself to say it. He knew that one day he'll have to tell her, and now that she's an adult, she should understand. He's still afraid of how she'll respond, though.

"Dad, I don't want you moping around all week like this. For once, can you at least mask that sadness of yours?" Peach asked sweetly.

"I'll do my best." John answered knowing that he wasn't sad but he was actually remorse.

The boat eventually reached the island. There was a long wooden dock and a large lighthouse that welcomed ships to the island. There were a few fishermen on the dock fishing. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were cleaning up their small boat. Diddy Kong is Donkey Kong's nephew who practically raised him. Over the years, he and Donkey Kong began acting more like best friends. Diddy Kong was seventeen years old and just broke up with Dixie Kong because they needed a break. He's waiting for the day where he could meet someone new, a girl that not like all the other girls on the island.

Toadsworth lead all of the guests off of the boat onto the dock. Wario looked around and nodded.

"It's pretty nice here." Wario stated with a nod.

"Look at these boats, eh, so many of em. I think we ought to go fishing, Wario!" Waluigi said as he looked around at all of the boats. Donkey Kong steps off the small boat he was cleaning to greet the guests. He shakes Daisy and Luigi's hands as they walk down the dock together.

"Are you two the happy couple getting married?" Donkey Kong asked with a wide grin.

"Yes." Daisy replied with a smile.

"Well, congratulations to both of yah, I can't wait until I reel in a beautiful woman like you did, Luigi." Donkey Kong laughs.

"Yeah, Donkey Kong, you're welcome to come to the wedding if you want to." Luigi stated.

"Oh no. I think I'll be working that day, but maybe I can make it to the reception." Donkey Kong laughs more. "I can't believe little Weegie is getting married to such a beauty. Wow, seems like just yesterday you thought girls we icky."

Luigi grabs Daisy's hand and walks her further down the dock before Donkey Kong starts embarrassing him more then he already had.

"He seems really nice." Daisy said with enthusiasm.

Madame Flurrie and Dixie Kong walked down the dock to see all the visitors reach the island. Madame Flurrie was the inn keeper at the island. She turned the inn more into a resort hoping that that would reel in more visitors, but many people were still too afraid to visit because of the murders. Madame Flurrie was the sassy type and believes her opinion is the only opinion the matters. She used to be a very famous actress but quit recently to take a break from the spot light.

Donkey Kong shook hands with each person that walked down the dock, talked with Mario for a bit, asked Rosalina for her number, and greeted everyone else. His heart almost dropped when he saw Pauline step off the boat. He hadn't seen Pauline in six years and she looked better than ever. She walked up to Donkey Kong, dropped her luggage on the dock and hugged him.

"Donkey Kong, it's been ages since I last saw you. You're looking good!" She stated with a big smile.

"Yep, so are you. Wow, I honestly am shocked that you are going to the wedding. The island is even nicer than before, I mean, Pauline, I think you should visit here more often. I really missed you."

Pauline blushed. "Aw, I missed you too, Donkey Kong. But, I don't know if I'll be visiting again after this. I'll have to see how this wedding goes."

"Pauline, it's peaceful here." Donkey Kong replied with a smile.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see people actually visiting here." Dixie said as she looked around at everyone. "Is this just all adults? No teenagers?"

"Toadette's a teenager she's sixteen!" Rosalina shouts as she pushes Toadette forward.

"Oh, I'm sixteen too!" Dixie Kong clapped her hands together. "Come with me, Toadette, I'll show you around the island!"

"Uh, okay?" Toadette replied in confusion.

"The rest of you, come with me. I'll take you to my inn, you guys will love it!" Madame Flurrie said enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's go!" Mario said with a wide grin.

"Dixie, sweetie, make sure you take Toadette to the resort after you show her all those teenage boys you want to show her!" Madame Flurrie instructed.

Dixie Kong rolled her eyes. "I will."

The guests reached the resort like inn and all gasped at the sight of it. There was a swimming pool, a golf course, a place to practice shooting, a place for archery, a tennis court, a volleyball court, and much more just on the outside of the inn. The inn was large and looked like a sand castle.

"Yeah, there's lots of activities to do around these parts. Trust me, you should never be bored. Follow me to the inside." Madame Flurrie instructed as she walked through a large revolving door. Everyone else followed quickly behind her.

"The room to your left is where yoga classes will be held every morning for the locals. Feel free to join in anytime you'd like. The room next to that room is the day spa, I'm sure you guys will love it. It has everything! The room to your right is just a McToads, and a Taco Smell if you guys want some food closer to home. Follow me to the second floor so I can show you more of the lovely features this inn has for guests." Madame Flurrie guided everyone to the second floor. "This room is a large game room, it's pretty fun even though I'm not much of a gamer, the room next to it is a gym inside a room, try it out…"

Dixie Kong was walking Toadette around the island.

"Okay, so stick with me, and I'll make sure you have a good time at this island!" Dixie exclaimed. She pointed over at a Toad girl that looks similar to Toadette without the braids. "That's Toadiko. She's the biggest loser you'll ever meet. She has no sense of fashion and overall I think she's just plain ugly."

_But she kind of looks like me_, Toadette thought to herself as she continued walking with Dixie.

Dixie pointed to another girl. "That's Toadia, she's probably the biggest slut you'll ever meet. She's hooked up with almost every guy on the island and there are a lot of guys. I'll be shocked if she doesn't try to hook up with any of the visitors. But me and her are somewhat cool though. She's part of my posse." Dixie notices Tiny Kong walking in the distance. "Yeah that girl that kind of looks like me with the ugly pigtails, she's my sister. She's probably the dumbest person on the island. Not only is she a total idiot with no sense of fashion, but she's such a follower. She totally can't make decisions for herself, Although I included her to part of my posse, she'd be nothing without me!"

Toadette just glared at Dixie Kong and realized how mean she was.

"So where are you from? Are the boys totally gorgeous there?" Dixie asked with a wide grin.

Toadette just smiled without saying a word.

Daisy and Luigi walked into their room at the inn. It was big and had a giant bed in the middle of the room. Daisy immediately hopped on the bed and laughed.

"This all seems so unreal!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yeah, babe." Luigi said as he opened up a bottle of champagne and poured some in two glasses. He handed Daisy one of the classes. "To marriage?"

Daisy smiled. "To marriage!"

Peach walked around the resort looking for Mario. Suddenly she noticed a familiar face on the island that shocked her. She didn't want to believe that he came to the wedding. Is he here just to try to kidnap her again? Does he want her back? Peach immediately turned around and tried to walk away but before she could Bowser had stopped her in her track.

"What the hell are you doing here of all places. Daisy doesn't like you, and I don't either!" Peach whispered loudly.

"Peach, I- I want you back. I'm love with you." Bowser said sweetly.

"Bowser, what we had before was amazing, but you had your chance and you lost it. I'm with Mario now, and you were nothing but an affair before my marriage regardless." Peach stated.

Bowser looked down. "Peach-"

"Bowser, just do yourself a favor, and leave before Mario sees you here." Peach stated.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving this island. Peach, I love you!" Bowser said with a frown.

"Who invited you here anyway?" Peach asked rudely as Bowser began walking away. "It was Christina, wasn't it? Dang, what does she have against Mario and Luigi?"

Bowser walked away before responding.

Yoshi, Wario, Waluigi, Mario, and Marco were all heading to the pool to go swimming. Rosalina, Louise, and Birdo were all laying near the pool to get some sun. Yoshi and Wario jump right in the pool and the water splashed on the three girls who all scream loudly. They all got up and walked away angrily.

"Ugh, so immature!" Birdo complained as she continued walking away.

"Nice going, idiots." Waluigi stated with a laugh.

"Oh, shut up!" Wario said as he splashed Waluigi.

"Is the water cold, I ain't getting in this pool if the water is cold." Marco stated.

"It's actually not that cold if you just jump in." Yoshi said as he continued swimming around.

Mario shrugged and jumped in the pool. He swam around for a bit and nodded. "Yoshi is right, dad, it isn't that cold. Come on, old man, jump in!"

Marco rolled his eyes and jumped into the pool. Yoshi, Waluigi, Wario and Mario all cheered for him.

Birdo walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and noticed a small sticky note on it. She grabbed the sticky note and read it, which said, "Don't wonder this island alone." Birdo threw the sticky note in a toilet and flushed it.

"Gah, that was probably a prank Peach or someone was trying to play on me. They are so stupid." Birdo laughed.

* * *

**A/N **

**And that wraps up the second chapter, yeah nothing really happened this chapter. I'm building up a little bit a suspense or something. **

**-Sorry for the month long wait, I just forgot about this story for some reason, but I'll try to update frequently. **

**- Please review what you think of this story so far. C: **

**~Stay tuned for the next chapter **


	3. Tension Rising

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Nintendo owns the all the other characters.**

**Summer's Island**

**None will survive!**

* * *

The island was right near Rougeport. Not many lived on the island, for the sole purpose of the serial killer that went crazy and killed eighteen people. She didn't leave any mercy and killed everyone in her path, including the queen of Mushroom Kingdom. The killer's name was Summer, and no one knows why she killed all the people she did. There were many rumors spread all over the news. In reality, nobody knew anything about her, but it's said she's now dead, it's all over. Suddenly the island got the name, Summer's Island. A wedding was recently planned to be held on the island. When murders begin happening again, everyone wants to believe it was the one and only Summer.

* * *

Peach sat on her bed in deep thought. How did Bowser find her here? If she knew anything, she knew that Bowser could easily ruin Daisy's entire wedding. All he did was create conflict. Peach worried that Bowser may kidnap her and charm her like every time before. Peach was strong though, she knew better. Toadette walked by Peach's room and noticed Peach looking depressed. Toadette walks in Peach's room because Peach left her door wide open. Toadette shuts the door behind her.

"Hey, Peach. What's wrong? Is this about your mom?" Toadette asked. She walked over to Peach and sat on the bed right next to her.

"Bowser's here…" Peach replied while looking at the ground in deep thought.

"Oh my God Peach! You didn't invite him here, did you?" Toadette asked in shock.

"What? No. He just kind of showed up. He told me he loves me…" Peach responded.

"Peach, please say you're not thinking about-" Toadette replied.

"No Toadette! I will never cheat on Mario ever again. I was stupid then, but I'm smart now! I know better and Bowser can't seduce me again." Peach states.

"Peach, you already had an abortion because of Bowser. I just hate watching you constantly lie to Mario all the time." Toadette quietly replied

"You promised to NEVER bring that incident up again! And… besides, it's all over now, Toadette. I just wish he'd leave me alone." Peach confessed referring to Bowser.

"Why don't you tell Mario about it? He'll make sure Bowser never bothers you again!" Toadette told Peach because she's worried for her.

"No… I can't do that. Bowser will tell Mario about my affairs… I have to deal with this problem…" Peach sighed.

"And how are you going to deal with it?" Toadette asked, even though she has a pretty good idea of how Peach is going to deal with it.

"I'll figure something out…" Peach said as she bit her lip. "Okay, enough about me? Was Dixie nice? Did she show you any cute boys on the island?"

Toadette smiled. "Well, Dixie is really snobby and shallow, but she might be nice deep down. She didn't really show me the guys on the island she just slandered all the teenage girls."

Peach nodded. "Just give her a chance maybe she might turn out to be really cool and she could hook you up with some of the cute guys on the island."

"But I'm not looking for a relationship, I just want to keep getting good grades and go to Yale and move on with my life." Toadette replied.

"The single life sucks, it would be best for you!" Peach stated.

Toadette and Peach had a complex relationship. During her freshman year, Toadette needed a part time job. Her great uncle Toadsworth hooked her up with a job as a part time maid at Peach's castle. Peach favored Toadette over all the other maids for some reason, and then they began to bond. Peach then began inviting Toadette to parties, sporting events, and even her small, exclusive wedding with Mario. Peach told Toadette a lot of her secrets because she knew right away that Toadette wasn't the gossipy type. Peach considered Toadette to be the little sister she always wanted. Toadette had a hard time making friends during her first few years in high school. That's why she was grateful to have Peach in her life at that time.

Toadette was the only person that knew about Peach's affairs with Bowser. Peach didn't tell Toadette, she found out about it on her own. She was cleaning Peach's room and she found a pregnancy test, even though Mario has been out of town for two months. Later, Peach confessed the issue and Toadette swore to never tell a soul about the entire situation. Since then, Toadette has kept to that promise.

"I think Toad should be off work now. Do you think I should call him to make sure he's coming to the wedding?" Toadette asked as she took out her phone.

"Yes call him. Well, I'm gonna go fix all these problems I started. Toadette, you better stay out of trouble! I have your mom's number on speed dial!" Peach stated as she got off her bed and put her hair in a ponytail.

Peach walked out of her room. Toadette grabbed her touch screen phone and called Toad. She sighed when she heard his voicemail ,and she said, "Hey Toad, yeah I'm pretty sure you're off work now so yeah. I hope you're still planning to go to Daisy's wedding because she really wants you here. It isn't like you to not pick up your phone… you must've lost it. When you find your phone and you receive this message, please, please, PLEASE, call back. Bye."

Toadette hung up and put her phone in her bag. She was now starting to worry if Toad was alright. Then she noticed a piece of paper in the middle of the floor. Once Toadette reached to pick the piece of paper up her phone started ringing which startled her. She dug her hand in her bag and picked up her phone quickly in high hopes that it was Toad.

"Hi!" Toadette said enthusiastically just to find out that the caller was not Toad, but Dixie Kong.

"Hey, Toadette. It's me Dixie. What are you doing right now?" Dixie asked Toadette.

"Uh… nothing important… why?" Toadette answered.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Dixie asked ignoring Toadette's question.

Toadette thinks for a second then she replied, "No."

"Great! Get ready, because you're going to party tonight! " Dixie replied.

"But I-"

"We'll pick you up at eight!" Dixie stated then she hung up the phone.

Toadette shook her head in confusion. Then she looked back at the ground and silently gasped. The piece of paper that was there a minute ago had disappeared. Toadette rubbed her forehead.

"Uh… that's weird… I guess I should get ready for this party…" She said to herself.

* * *

It was around six in the evening and Pauline had just finished unpacking all of her things. She walked down to the main lobby of the inn. She was about to head to the pool when she ran into Donkey Kong who had a wide grin on his face.

"Hey Pauline. I just got off work… and I was actually looking for you…" Donkey Kong said. "Wanna you go on a walk with me?"

"Sure, let's go." Pauline replied.

Yoshi stopped Pauline before she walked out of the lobby with Donkey Kong. Yoshi breathed heavily because he was apparently running around the entire resort.

"P-Pauline." Yoshi took a breath. "H-have you seen Birdo anywhere? I have something very important to tell her!"

"No, I haven't seen her since we reached the island, sorry." Pauline told Yoshi.

"Ugh, where has she gone off to?" Yoshi yelled as he ran away frantically looking for his love.

"Okay… that was weird…." Donkey Kong commented.

Pauline simply smiled. "Let's go for that walk."

* * *

As Pauline and Donkey Kong walked out of the main lobby, Vivian, Rosalina, and Birdo walked in it. Vivian sighed loudly.

"Wait, you still love him? I mean you guys were never a couple, though. That makes no sense." Birdo tells Vivian.

"I know, I know. But it's just he saved me from the constant abuse from my sisters, and he was the first guy to show me what love was…" Vivian sighed again louder than the first time she sighed.

"What is this thing you call love?" Rosalina asked as she took out some star bits and fed a luma that was following her.

"I- haven't seen him in all this time… but he hasn't even noticed me… I knew it wasn't meant to be…" Vivian sighed loudly.

"Girl, Peach is a crazy bitch, so don't try to go after her man!" Rosalina stated and Birdo nodded in agreement.

"Mmm, mmm, baby girl, why don't you try to find some other guy to fall in love with?" Birdo asks the somewhat depressed shadow siren.

"Yeah… but these feelings never went away…" Vivian sighed again.

Vivian always had feelings for Mario since they went on an adventure together. Even her friend, Goombella, said that she and Mario would make a better couple than him and Peach. Vivian liked to believe there was some chemistry between her and Mario, but Mario was ashamed of it. Flurrie was the first one on that adventure that found out that Vivian loved Mario. It wasn't a big deal to her, but she liked to tease Vivian about it during the adventure. Vivian wouldn't be surprised if Flurrie constantly asked her if she still loved Mario.

"Now, onto MY problems! Where the heck did Yoshi go off to. He needed to tell me something important on that boat. He better not be running off with one of those island girls!" Birdo states.

"Yoshi is not like that!" Rosalina laughs. "Isn't that right Vivian?""Huh?" Vivian replied because she was paying attention to Mario walking into the resort.

"Go up there and talk to him!" Rosalina demanded.

"But-"

"It's worth the risk!" Rosalina states.

Vivian glided over to Mario and he bumped into her by accident as he was walking. He looked up and looked at Vivian sharply.

"Sorry 'bout that." Mario apologized.

"Uh…" Vivian replied not knowing what else to say.

"Wait, Vivian? Is that you? You look so much different!" Mario stated as he embraced the shadow siren.

"Yeah, you haven't changed a bit." Vivian laughed as she poked Mario's slight beer belly which she thought was cute.

"We should catch up… tonight. I know you prefer nighttime!" Mario laughed.

"Okay." Vivian responded as she tried to cover up her cheeks because she was now blushing.

* * *

Louise, Marco, Christina, John, and Daisy's father, Danny, were all chatting over a few martinis on an upper deck connected to Christina and Danny's room.

Danny was once a peasant. He always lived in a poor family until he turned eighteen and found out he was a prince. He then fell in love with Christina and they got married. He's more laid back than his wife, Christina, and looks out for Daisy. He wants what's best for her.

"So, John, were you upset with Peach when she didn't marry into royalty." Danny asked while thinking about his daughter Daisy.

"Not really, I guess after my wife died, I just stopped caring." John replied as he drank his martini.

"Well I believe Daisy should marry into royalty! Luigi would most definitely make a lousy king!" Christina commented.

"You do know, that's my son you're talking about!" Louise snapped at the queen.

"I'm just stating the facts! Daisy's blind right now. She doesn't know what love really is!" Christina snapped back.

"Shut up! You're just mad because your daughter fell in love with my son!" Louise argued as she stood up.

"Hun, calm down." Marco told his wife calmly as he urged her to sit back down.

"No I will down! She wants to talk about Luigi like he's worthless. I for one, believe that Luigi will make an awesome king!"

"There are doubts that they'll even be entitled to the throne though." Christina added. "And it's all because of him!"

"Just shut up! You don't know." Louise snapped.

"Get the hell off my balcony! And get out of my room!" Christina shouted.

Louise pulled Marco out of his chair and replied, "Gladly. Come on Marco."

"Uhh… ok…" Marco replied as Louise dragged him out of the room. They walked towards the elevator. "Dear, was that necessary?"

"Yes! They disapprove of Luigi and I will defend him until my dying breath because that's what mothers do!" Louise replied.

"Still, we should get along for Luigi and Daisy's sake." Marco stated, but his wife already stepped into the elevator ignoring her husbands pleads.

* * *

Pauline and Donkey Kong were walking deep into the woods. Everything seemed calm and peaceful. They were talking about their current lives since the murders happened. Suddenly, Tiny Kong, a girl Pauline once known stopped them from walking.

"Oh my goodness you're back!" Tiny Kong shouted as she embraced Pauline. Donkey Kong just smiled.

"Uh, hey, oh my God you've grown up! How old are you now?" Pauline asked because she was baffled by how much older Tiny Kong looked.

"I'm fourteen, uh, I know you're talking to Donkey Kong now. But later can I talk to you? It's important!" Tiny Kong said.

Pauline smiled and replied, "Yes."

* * *

Toadia was on her phone with Dixie Kong. She opened her car door while she was talking on the phone. An elderly woman stood right near Toadia's car overhearing everything she was saying. The woman did not look like a local on the island nor did she look like she was connected to any of the visitors. She looked foreign, and her outfit was an all black dress that flowed on the ground and had slight rips on it. The woman had piercing gray eyes.

"Yeah, Dixie. I'm sorry I can't help you pick out your outfit, but I gotta pick my mom up from the hospital. Yeah, she got that weird sickness that a lot of people on the island have been getting lately, but she's better now… Yeah, tragic isn't it? Yeah, apparently a lot of people are affected by this disease, the hospital is busier than ever! Some doctors are saying if the disease isn't treated quickly the person could die! Oh my freaking God! I hope I never get that damn disease. I heard it isn't contagious though so I'm fine… but what if it is and the doctors are just lying to us to control the masses! We're gonna die! And wait… if it isn't contagious… how are so many people getting the disease?" Toadia said to Dixie.

"Girl, doctors lie just as much as lawyers do. I believe that disease is just the flu. We should focus on what really matters! My dress tonight! Pink or teal?" Dixie replied.

"Teal! You always wear pink so it would definitely bring out-" Toadia notices the elderly woman staring at her. "Uh… Dixie I gotta go. I'll call you back later…"

"Ugh. You better, hoe!" Dixie giggled as she hung up the phone.

"Um… who are you? I never seen you on this island before." Toadia asked the elderly woman.

"I- I- I a-am v- v- very very sick. I n- n- need t- to go t- to the hospital!" the woman says with a malicious glare.

"Uh… no way Jose! I mean I don't even know you!" Toadia stated with an eye roll. The woman got on her knees.

"P-p-please! I-I 'on't wanna die!" The woman pleads.

Toadia thought for a second. She didn't have a guilty conscience , so it wouldn't matter if she just drove off. But something about this woman compelled her from her own agency. She felt as if she didn't have a choice. It wouldn't matter regardless, though. Her destination was still the hospital, which was only a few minutes away.

"Fine. Get in the car." Toadia stated.

The woman hopped in the front seat of the green car. She noticed the multiple Luigi toys in the backseat, but didn't say anything about them. The woman was carrying a large black shopping bag and a white envelope. Toadia hopped in the driver's seat and began driving. She tried to pretend the woman wasn't there, until she caught the women staring at her.

"Please don't stare at me!" Toadia exclaimed.

"Oh! I- I'm so very s- sorry! Y-you're j- j- just s- so beautiful!" The woman told the Toad girl.

"Uh… thanks… so where the heck are you from? I mean it's obvious that you aren't from here." Toadia asked the woman.

"I- I'm from an island th- that's not too far from 'ere." The woman answered. "It was once a lovely island until a civil w- war broke loose. N- now with less people on the island, many of my p- people is starving to death!"

"Wait. If there are now less people on the island, why would they be starving to death? I mean, less people, less mouths to feed. Am I right?" Toadia replied.

"N- not exactly the case from where I'm from. N- now I must go to the hospital. I must also deliver this letter." The woman states as she held up the envelope that was in her hand.

"Yeah, well you're gonna be in the hospital days… so I guess… I could deliver that letter for you." Toadia stated and then silently questioned herself on why she would volunteer to do something like that.

"R- really! Oh thank the Lawd! You've sent me uh angel!" The woman lauded as she held her arms up to the sky.

Toadia just faithfully ignored the woman and continued driving. Eventually she saw the hospital in the distance.

"S- stop the car!" The woman shouted. Toadia slammed on the breaks in fear. The woman pointed to a house camouflaged behind heavy forestry. "Th- that's where muh letter needs to be delivered. P- please deliver it now!"

"I, uh, okay. I'll deliver it now." Toadia took the envelope and stepped out of her car. She started walking towards the house but she was scared. A boy, around thirteen, ran up to Toadia.

"Hey, miss, whatcha doing?" The boy asked.

"Listen little boy, wanna make ten dollars?" Toadia replied, ignoring the question the boy asked.

"Yes!" The boy replied with glee.

"Go deliver this letter to that house over there!" Toadia stated as she handed the envelope along with the ten dollars to the boy.

The boy ran up to the house and noticed that there wasn't a mailbox for him to put the envelope. He decided to knock on the door. Toadia turned back to her car and noticed that the old woman disappeared. She left her large black bag in her car, though. Toadia snooped inside her bag and noticed a pile of envelopes. She grabbed the envelope and tore it open and reads the letter. She gasped at what she read and shouted to the little boy, "STOP DON'T DELIVER THAT LETTER!"

* * *

_Characters alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser, Toadette, Toadsworth, Vivian, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Pauline, Donkey Kong, Flurrie, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Marco, Louise, Christina, Danny, John, Toadia, Toadiko, the little Toad boy, The old woman, etc. (Characters that haven't appeared yet or that I just missed)_

_Characters dead: Toad._

**A/N**

**-Sorry, you know, for like taking forever to update this and ending this chapter with a cliffhanger! I'm shocked how people can balance like seven stories at a time I can barely keep up with 2 xD**

**-The first death(s) happen next chapter which I already started! :D**

**- Thanks for the reviews!**

**-Please review what you think about this chapter. Plus who you want to die/live**


	4. The Next Victim

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Nintendo owns the all the other characters.**

**Summer's Island**

**None will survive!**

* * *

The island was right near Rougeport. Not many lived on the island, for the sole purpose of the serial killer that went crazy and killed eighteen people. She didn't leave any mercy and killed everyone in her path, including the queen of Mushroom Kingdom. The killer's name was Summer, and no one knows why she killed all the people she did. There were many rumors spread all over the news. In reality, nobody knew anything about her, but it's said she's now dead, it's all over. Suddenly the island got the name, Summer's Island. A wedding was recently planned to be held on the island. A lot of tension began to rise between everyone on the island. What most people don't know that there is someone planning something. When murders begin happening again, everyone wanted to believe it was the one and only Summer.

* * *

Toadia ran to the house and tackled the boy before he had the chance to open the door himself. She picked him up and carried him behind nearby bushes. She held the boy's mouth shut before he could ask her any questions. She took a deep breath as the door slowly opened and person with a magenta colored veil over their face peeked out of the door and looked around. Toadia caught a small glance at the person's eyes.

"He's playing with the wrong person!" The person said in a deep voice. Toadia believed the person was female and based off how deep her voice was, she might have had a cold. Toadia took her hand off of the boy's mouth when the person went back inside their house and shut the door.

"I'm keeping the ten dollars." The boy said as he got up and walked away. Toadia just sighed, she noticed the boy left the letter her was supposed to deliver behind the bushes and Toadia opened it to make sure it matched up with the letter she read earlier. When it does she stuffed the letter into the front pocket of her jacket and ran back to her car. She looked back at the bag of letters the woman left in the car. Toadia threw the bag out of her car and continued driving to the hospital. She was still scared for her life.

* * *

"Bowser!" Peach yelled as she finally found the large koopa king in the woods. She stomped over to him with anger. "What are you trying to do?"

Bowser took a deep breath. "Peach, you made a promise to me—why can't you just tell that Mario that you never loved him?"

Peach twisted her foot into the ground. She looked down because she wasn't sure what to say. Did she love Mario? Or did she love the fact the Mario always saved her, and he coped her after her mom's death? Everything in Peach's life confused her at that very moment because she was so unsure of what she wanted. If she truly loved Mario she wouldn't have had an affair with Bowser in the first place. But if she truly loved Bowser she would've cut everything off with Mario.

"Bowser… it's just… complicated… more complicated then you'll understand…" Peach explained refusing to look into Bowser's eyes. She started to cry and Bowser grabbed her chin and then wiped the tears with the back of his hand.

"Peach, it doesn't have to be complicated. How about you and me run off together? The media doesn't even have to know about it, all you gotta do is break things off with Mario." Bowser told Peach with a now gentle benevolent voice.

"Bowser…" Peach said as she grabbed him and kissed him. The made out for two minutes and Bowser started kissing on her neck and Peach wasn't sure if she wanted to continue.

"N- no! I'm a married woman now. Show me some respect!" Peach said as she tried to run but Bowser grabbed her arm.

"Peach, stop living in denial! You loved me long before you loved that stupid plumber, Mario. You know I would NEVER hurt you!" Bowser roared.

"But… I don't have a good reason to break things off with Mario… I mean, maybe he invited Pauline on the island so he could have his own affairs… I… just can't judge him though… if I'm seeing you behind his back" Peach cried.

"Stop acting like a fool! Just the damn man that you love me! Is it that hard? I'll tell him myself if I have to." Bowser stated.

"Now you promised you'd stay out of our marriage!" Said Peach. "Live up to that promise, why don't you?"

"I'm just getting so SICK of waiting!" Bowser said. "It's eating me up inside."

Peach started crying again. Her tears ran down her cheeks like two waterfalls. She tried to wipe them, "Well, Bowser, I guess we're just not meant to be!" She turned around to walk away.

Bowser shook his head. "No, that's not fair for me or yourself!"

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to do? My dad has been miserable since his wife died; the only thing that brought him a small bit of happiness is the fact that I married Mario! He always wanted me to marry a hero! If I divorced Mario and ran off with you, it'd push him over the edge! I can't do that to him! Not now! And of everything Daisy is paranoid for the perfect marriage, if she saw that my marriage fell apart, she'd never stay with Luigi. She follows in my footsteps like I'm a good role model and I'm not. I'm not! I'm just a horrible bitch that screws up everyone's lives and I don't even have control over my own! That's what it takes to be a beautiful girl! You have to be a bitch, that somehow let's everyone take advantage of you! I tell those words to Toadette everyday as she gets more and more beautiful. I pity her…" Peach took a deep breath after saying all of that.

"Peach, you're in no way a bitch…" Bowser tried to comfort her. "You're just stressed out over everything, and Daisy's relationship should have nothing to do with your love life. Why don't you try to find your father another woman to love so he could be happy? I love you more than anything in this world Peach, don't you forget that."

"Bowser, I'll try. But can you please, PLEASE, just lay low and pretend you're not here. This week's all about Daisy and Luigi, and you would make things—worse… but just know that I love you too…" Peach said as she bit her lip. She felt uneasy about what she just said, but regardless, she kissed Bowser as he nodded and walked in the opposite direction of the inn. Peach took a deep breath and headed back to inn, feeling more confused than ever. Toadette walked out in a small, tight, dark shiny pink dress. Peach stopped her before she could go off to the party.

"Uh… Toadette? Where are you going off to?" Peach asked as she crossed her arms.

"Dixie invited me to a party." Toadette replied.

"Well… I need to talk to you…" Peach stated. "I think I'm in love with you-know-who…"

"What? I thought you were going to break things off with him? So… are you just going to leave M-" Toadette said until Peach covered her mouth before she could say Mario's name.

"Don't mention his name. Anyways, I'm unsure about everything at the moment… " Peach told Toadette as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh… well… I don't know what to say…" Toadette said.

"I know, I just wanted to get everything off my chest. Don't tell anyone, k?" Peach stated with her eyebrows up. Toadette just nodded. Peach walked away and Toadette scratched her head.

Then Toadette's phone rang and she dug through her bag and pulled it out. She found out it was Dixie and she picked it up.

"We're right outside the inn. C'mon, the party is waiting." She said with a forceful tone in her voice. Toadette ran outside and jumped into the backseat of Toadia's car.

"Hey dearie! You look great!" Dixie told her.

"Thanks." Toadette replied. "You look great also, I love the teal!"

"I know I look great. Now, Toadia what's wrong, you been acting paranoid since you picked me up? Is something wrong with your mother?" Dixie asked.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Let's- just get to that party." Toadia said as she looked out her window fearing that the old woman would somehow return.

* * *

Rosalina, Daisy, Peach, and Flurrie were all sitting at the restaurant connected to the inn. They were discussing Daisy's bachelorette party that she wanted to throw.

"I don't really want to throw a bachelorette party… I mean I love Luigi and I want to marry him, that's all that matters." Daisy said as she took a sip of her red wine.

"Can I take your orders?" The waited stopped as he took out his notepad, pen in hand, ready to write.

"Uhh… this wine really isn't doing it for me. Do you guys have pure vodka back there… I mean you should for cooking, right?" Rosalina asked as she held up her empty glass.

"Uh… one glass of pure vodka coming up… now what will you be eating?" The waiter asked as he wrote.

"I'll have the Koopasta with white sauce." Rosalina said as she handed the waiter the menu.

"I'll have the shroom steak." Peach said and also hands the waiter the menu.

"I'm getting the six-cheese ravioli dearie and I own the place, so I'm not getting charged for it." Flurrie stated with a smile as she slammed her menu shut and slapped it into the waiter's hands.

Daisy examined her menu for a minute. "I'll have a salad… can't get fat before my wedding…"

Peach spat some of her wine out. "Aren't you trying on your dress tomorrow? I almost forgot!"

Daisy nodded and said, "Yeah, it's shocking that I actually settled on a dress…"

"Now, Daisy, I have a question, did you choose to have your wedding here because the press never come here?" Flurrie asked then she sipped her white wine.

"Yeah, I mean it is odd that there are no reporters here. But I wanted a wedding, wedding. I didn't want to result to a court house wedding so Luigi brought this island up and I just agreed, I mean that was before I found out about the murders but it doesn't seem creepy at all!" Daisy told Flurrie. "The only thing that worried me is Peach."

The ladies all received their meals and continued their conversation while they ate. They gossiped about many of the people they know. Rosalina started to get drunk and eventually threw up. Peach felt uneasy when Bowser was brought up in the conversation and immediately changed the subject. Flurrie found Peach's reaction to Bowser in the conversation extremely suspicious. After about an hour Peach looked at her phone and stood up.

"My, my, look at the time; I have to meet up with Mario!" She said as the three other women all winked at Peach and laughed.

"We know what you're in a rush for, honey." Flurrie laughed even though she was tipsy from drinking six glasses of wine.

"Use protection." Rosalina stated as she laughed so much she eventually puked on the ground. Flurrie and Daisy scooted out of their seats.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to see what Luigi is up to." Daisy exclaimed as she left the restaurant before Rosalina could throw up again. Then Peach put money on the table and left the restaurant.

Flurrie gave an odd look to Rosalina. "How about some karaoke?" She asked with her eyebrows lifted.

"Oh! That will be sooo much fun! Let's go!" Rosalina yelled as she stood up quickly, grabbed Flurries arm and pulled her to the lounge where karaoke was.

Mario, Danny, Luigi, John, Donkey Kong, Wario and Waluigi were all hanging out in the lounge. Rosalina and Flurrie entered the lounge and turned on the karaoke system.

"Now it's a party!" Wario announces.

"I'm not drunk…" Rosalina stated as he fell on the ground and struggled to stand up for a moment. She eventually got to her feet and climbed onto the stage to sing karaoke with Flurrie. They begin singing "Gay" by Adrihanna.

The words for the chorus appear on the screen as, _'Not really sure how I feel about it, something in the way you move, makes me feel like you used me to cover, the fact that you go that way, Why are you so gay, gay.'_

Rosalina sang this: _"Not very sure now feeling the something wait to move, makes me peel these bananas and covers, the go to fact that gay-" _Then Rosalina threw up into her hands and stopped singing. Then Flurrie jumped on the stage prepared to sing.

Mario then stood up and looked at the time. "Wow, I gotta meet up with someone. See you all later."

"Aright Mario. See yah." Wario told him.

"You're gonna miss my wonderful singing hon." Flurrie said into the microphone.

* * *

Yoshi and Birdo finally met up and were sitting together in the lobby. Birdo snuggled into Yoshi and he smiled.

"So… what is this big thing you wanted to tell me?" Birdo asked with her eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah. That." Yoshi replied as he dug his hand into his pocket for the engagement ring, just to find out that it wasn't there. Instead of freaking out he said, "Just that I love you… and that I want you… in my room… tonight." He scratches the back of his green head.

"Oh… that's it?" Birdo asked.

"So my love doesn't mean that much to you?" Yoshi playfully asked trying to mask his terror at the fact that he lost his ring.

"No, it's not that at all, you just made this thing seem so important… I just thought… I dunno… something else." Birdo laughed and kissed Yoshi.

"Oh, I guess it's my fault for over exaggerating it." Yoshi laughed with Birdo.

"Well, I will head to your room in around an hour, I'm just gonna check out the lounge see who's there and maybe have a drink or two. " Birdo winked then walked away. She quietly sighed to herself when she was a good distance from Yoshi.

"Oh my God! Where is that ring?!" Yoshi freaked out as he checked all his pockets three times and finally accepted that it was missing. "Oh God… Oh God, Oh God!"

Toadsworth noticed Yoshi freaking out and walked up to him. "What's got you so stressed, old sport?"

"I got Birdo an engagement ring, it was in my pocket earlier but I lost it. Can you help me find it?" Yoshi asks the old Toad.

"Eh hem, old sport I'll keep my eyes peeled for it, but I'm not going to go out of my way looking for it." Toadsworth stated as he pulled out a cigarette and stepped outside to smoke.

Yoshi tried to remember the last place he had the ring until he noticed Vivian who was heading to the lounge. Yoshi stopped her to ask her if she could help him find the ring but first he noticed that Vivian looked fine. She straitened her pink hair, ditched her old with hat for a giant red flower she put in her hair. She also had on a pearl necklace that Flurrie lent to her, and a dark red jacket on. She was going out of her way to impress Mario.

"Vivian, before I ask you something, DAY-UMMM, girl, you look good. Your hair is all straitened and stuff. Usually you creep me out, but not now!" Yoshi said.

Vivian flipped a piece her bangs off her eyes and started blushing. "Um.. thank you, Yoshi."

"Oh yeah! I was going to propose to Birdo tonight but I lost my engagement ring and I need help finding it. Could you help me?" Yoshi asked the kind hearted shadow siren.

Vivian nodded her head and agreed to help even though she was supposed to meet up with Mario. "Where was the absolute last place you had the ring?"

"Uh, honestly it was when we were all on the boat… the boat is leaving tomorrow morning, but I have to check my room before Birdo gets there." Yoshi stated as he began pacing.

"No worries. I'll check the boat for you. But, Yoshi you owe me. Especially if travelling underground messes up my hair!" Vivian exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh goodness. I can't thank you enough Vivian." Yoshi said as he hugged her.

Vivian disappeared in to the ground and traveled to the boat like that. She reached the boat and decided to check the bottom deck first. She walked into the lowest deck of the boat; this deck is where the room Daisy was doing her makeup. Vivian was unsure where exactly to check so she went inside that room and turned on the lights. She gasped when she noticed blood smeared all over the mirror and onto the bed. Then Vivian began hearing footsteps coming closer to the room. Vivian immediately turned off the lights and disappeared in the ground to pretend she wasn't there. She heard someone turn on the light, walking on the ground above her, and she was too afraid to float to the surface to see who it was. The person stacked papers together and she heard them slam the papers onto the vanity. The person then shut off the light and left the room. Vivian quietly resurfaced herself and snuck over to the vanity; she grabbed the stack of papers in curiosity and decided to go back to the inn. Vivian then believed she would have no choice but to lie to Yoshi about his ring not being there even though she didn't check all the decks. She knew Daisy didn't want anything ruining her wedding, and this finding could do just that. She reached the inn and bumped into Mario.

"I thought you wouldn't show." Mario said a wide grin. "You look great, is this all for me."

"Um…not exactly… maybe…" Vivian replied as she turned away because she started to blush.

"What's that you got in your hand?" Mario asked referring to the stack of papers Vivian grabbed from the boat.

"Oh… uh, I need to put these back in my room…" Vivian answered.

"I'll take them back for you." Mario replied as he tried to grab the papers but Vivian moved them away from his hands.

"N-no! my room is really messy, I don't want you to see it. I'll put these papers back, I'll be right back I promise." Vivian stated as she rushes to the elevator.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside for you." Mario said as he stepped outside.

* * *

Toadsworth was deep in the woods smoking his cigarette when he heard a noise in the distance. He looked around and saw that no one was there. He suddenly turned back to head to the inn when someone tackled him down and another person held his mouth shut. He got a clear view on the person holding his mouth shut until the other one stabbed him in side with a large sword. The two people stuck his body into a small suitcase, which also in the suitcase laid the body of the little boy that Toadia was with earlier in the day, and slowly rolled away. On the back of the suitcase there are numbers on it which are 9946627, and the words "Summer's Island" appear on top of these numbers.

* * *

_Characters alive: Luigi, Mario, Daisy, Peach, Birdo, Bowser, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Rosalina, Pauline, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Flurrie, Louise, Dixie Kong, Diddy Kong, Tiny Kong, Marco, Christina, Vivian, Danny, John, Toadia, Toadiko, The old woman, etc. (Characters that haven't appeared yet or that I just missed)_

_Characters dead: Toad, the little Toad boy that was killed off before his name was revealed, Toadsworth. (I swear don't hate Toad's ;_;)_

* * *

**A/N**

**-6/23 It's been ages since I updated any of my… 2… stories. I guess I had major writer's block or something. But I did NOT cancel this; I just lost my motivation for it for a small (long) bit of time. And I just started the next chapter of Mario Total Drama Island, so don't expect that to be up right away. ( ;_;) It's not gonna be cancelled or anything though. **

**-Please review what you think of this so far, also who you think the murderer is. Who seems the most suspicious to you right now? **

**-There are going to clues on unmasking who the murderer is. If you readers wanna play detective, good luck. My clues could be in the author's notes, that recap paragraph in the beginning, basically anywhere. Some chapters won't have clues, but usually in the author's notes I'll try to make a note of it if they don't. Feel free to look back at previous chapters too. *shifty eyes***


	5. The Second Morning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Nintendo owns the all the other characters.**

**Summer's Island**

**None will survive!**

* * *

A wedding is being held at the island, Summer's Island. Six years ago many people were murdered by a woman named Sumer. Suddenly the island got the name Summer's Island. Murders are happening again. A murderer is among them, but the guests have no idea that this is happening.

Vivian immediately stashed the papers she found into her drawer near her bed. She slammed shut the drawer and looked left and right as she was hiding something. She sighed in relief and floated out of her room to return to Mario. She eventually reached the lobby of the hotel, and looked around for Mario. She floated outside and saw Mario sitting there in boredom.

She snuck up behind him and yelled, "BOO!"

Mario jumped up in fear and then turned to see it was Vivian. He laughed for a second and then looked straight ahead.

"Is there something special you're looking for?" Vivian asked in a sweet tone.

"Just a few minutes ago I saw someone over by the tennis court… I looked away for a second and they disappeared…" Mario told the curious Shadow Siren.

"It was probably just Yoshi, he lost an engagement ring he got for Birdo, he probably was checking over there, and you know how fast Yoshi is." Vivian laughed, but Mario didn't laugh with her. He pressed his two hands into his cheeks and looked down. Then he looked back up and glared at Vivian.

"It couldn't have been Yoshi, the person, whoever they were had a suitcase with them… Is it weird that I'm scared?"

Vivian looked at him in confusion. Scared of what? She thought to herself. She didn't want to ask him because of the response she might get.

"Scared? But you're super Mario, you fight off evil, you defeated the Shadow Queen and saved the world! You're awesome; you shouldn't be scared of anything!" Vivian exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's just—I can't stop thinking about the murders that happened… I saw everything—it could've been me… and I can't help but feel scared the murders are happening again. I feel like there's still something eerie about this island, I want to go home, but I can't let Luigi down…"

"Mario, Summer is dead. Why would murders still be happening if the murderer is dead? Just relax and enjoy yourself. Don't tense up on things that happened SIX years ago." Vivian tried to comfort Mario.

"Hm, if only I could be as naïve as you…" Mario uttered under his breath. Then he stood up and said, "I think I'm gonna call it a night, Viv, I'm tired. We can walk and catch up first thing tomorrow, is that okay with you."

"But I prefer the night…" Vivian laughed.

"Fine, tomorrow night." Mario laughed. "See you tomorrow night."

Vivian smiled and waved to Mario who stepped into the inn. Vivian looked around for the figure that Mario saw but saw nothing. She started questioning if the figure was just a part of Mario's imagination or someone was leaving the island. There were many possibilities running through Vivian's mind, she also thought about what she saw on the boat. Was the person Mario saw, the same person she heard? Vivian ran inside in fear and her heart started racing. She ran up the stairs and into her room and locked her door behind her. She opened her drawer and took out the papers she grabbed. She analyzed the papers carefully. They were old newspapers from the island, one of them was from eleven years ago but it was torn and many pages were missing. One was a newspaper that was very recent. The other three in the stack were from six years ago around the time the murders happened. Vivian read an article that was about the king and queen of the mushroom kingdom visiting the island. The article seemed very boring so she flipped through the pages to see if anything else was worth reading. On the third page she noticed an article was cut out. She scratched her head in confusion. Then she decided to go to sleep and analyze more in the morning.

* * *

Toadia, Dixie, and Toadette just finished partying. Toadia was driving Toadette to the inn.

"Listen here, Toadette, I saw Diddy trying to flirt with you at that party! I saw it!" Dixie said. "Now, you stay away from him, or you'll be sorry." Dixie snapped.

"Uh… okay?" Toadette replied even though she didn't notice Diddy flirting with her at all.

"Sorry, if I'm sounding mean, but Diddy will do anything to make me jealous!" Dixie told the two Toads.

Toadia was too focused on the road to listen to their conversations though. She wasn't being a safe driver, more so she was being cautious about her life. Then she looked to her left and noticed the woman that she met earlier standing on the side of the road. Toadia screamed and swerved to opposite side of the road the woman was on. Dixie and Toadette both screamed for their lives.

"Toadia, what the hell was that?" Dixie asked in annoyance.

"I saw a woman… to my left, the one that wanted me to drive to her to the hospital… she came back to kill me…" Toadia cried.

"Oh, enough of this shit! Move over, I'm driving!" Dixie shouted in annoyance.

Toadia looked to her left in fear. Then she climbed into the backseat where Toadette was sitting. Dixie climbed to the driver's seat and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Drive!" Toadia exclaimed.

"Ugh. Fine, why are you so paranoid?" Dixie asked in annoyance as she began driving.

Toadette looked back and tried to see the woman Toadia was talking about. Toadette didn't see anything but an empty road.

"You should see the island therapist tomorrow, there's something wrong with you Toadia, I think you're paranoid for no reason…" Dixie told her friend.

"I'm not paranoid… okay, maybe I am… but it's this letter she tried to get me to deliver…" Toadia stated.

"Yeah, usually you make out with every guy you see at parties, tonight you kinda stayed to yourself. So obviously something is wrong." Dixie commented.

"Yeah… this woman really scared me, and I know that was her that I just saw! I'm not going insane!" Toadia cried.

They reached the inn and dropped Toadette off. Dixie and Toadia said goodbye and then drove away.

"Dixie, can I stay at your place. I'm too scared to sleep alone at my house." Toadia asks Dixie.

"Uh, sure, but what about your mom?" Dixie asked.

"She's working a night shift… and that woman I met truly has me scared!"

"Okay, to my house we go!" Dixie said as she began speeding down the road.

* * *

The next morning Pauline was fast asleep in her bed when someone knocked on her door. Pauline woke up and gasped in fear. She places her slippers on that are shaped like whackas and walked over to the door and opened it. Tiny Kong walked in Pauline's room right when she opened the door.

"Sorry, to bother you, but I just feel like I'm a mess…" Tiny Kong told Pauline as she was pacing the ground.

"Uh, okay, Tiny Kong, what did you want to talk to me about?" Pauline asked.

"This island… I can't live here anymore… it's driving me insane, I need to leave. My family is acting like everything is fine and full of daisies or something when it's not! I can't stop thinking about the murders I can't move on with my life!" Tiny Kong cried.

"Okay, Tiny Kong, I understand you're traumatized and all, but what does this have to do with me?" Pauline asked.

"Well, I've observed you since you first got on the island. I easily noticed that you seem perfectly fine, your father was murdered and it seems like you finally moved on with your life… how did you do it?" Tiny Kong asked the dark haired beauty.

Pauline smiled. "Well… I, uh, I guess moving away helped a bit, because although Summer is dead, I won't live in paranoia when I'm miles and miles away from the island."

"I need that! I'm going insane here!" Tiny Kong began crying. "But Donkey Kong would never let me leave, at least not until I'm eighteen. Pauline, I'm scared!"

"No need to cry," Pauline hugged Tiny Kong. "tell you what, I'll talk to DK for you, you can go back to Toad Town with the rest of us visitors."

"You'd do that for me? Oh my goodness, Pauline, you are the greatest!" Tiny Kong squealed loudly. "I can't wait; I'm going to pack all my stuff right away!"

"Don't get too excited, but if all else fails, you could try and run away." Pauline told Tiny Kong.

"Hm, I thought about running away, but I'm on an island, and I don't own a boat…" Tiny Kong sighed.

"Sneak away when all of us leave." Pauline laughed.

"Oh, yeah." Tiny Kong smiled.

* * *

In Wario's room, Wario and Rosalina are fast asleep in Wario's bed. Wario's shirt was off and Rosalina only had her underwear on. Rosalina woke up with a hangover. She rubbed her head and turned to her right and screamed at the sight of Wario sleeping next to her. Wario woke up and screamed back at her in shock. Then they both rubbed their heads. Apparently, Wario had a hangover also.

"What the hell happened last night?" Rosalina asked in fear.

"I don't even remember…" Wario replied.

"Oh my God, we didn't-" Rosalina pointed at Wario and then pointed to herself referencing sex. Wario shook his head.

"Nah, I would've remembered THAT! And if I was wasted during a hookup with YOU, I will never forgive myself!" Wario stated.

"No, no, no, no! This did not happen! If it did, I'm never touching an alcoholic beverage ever again!" Rosalina shouted. "And where the hell is my dress?"

Wario crossed his arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Rosalina looked at him in confusion. "That I can't find my dress?"

"No, that you'll never touch an alcoholic beverage again! What's wrong with me?!" Wario asked with an angry tone in his voice.

"Oh- Wario, it's not you, it's just the fact that I lost my morals… that's all. I don't wanna be that slutty party girl… so if I stop drinking I can prevent that." Rosalina explained.

"Oh." Wario replied and then looked down. "You know, you don't have to lie. Chances are if you found out you slept with an unbelievably attractive guy you wouldn't give it a second thought…"

"Shut up, Wario." Rosalina threw a pillow at him. "Now, I need to head back to my room so I can shower, I feel dirty."

"Oh do you now?" Wario sarcastically replied.

"I can't just go out there without clothes on, I don't even have a bra on and there could be guys out there…" Rosalina grabbed a pillow and placed it over her chest and stood up. She walked over to the door. She peaked out of the door. "If I run, I guess I could get to my room quickly. But it's two floors above this one!"

"Or, you could shower here and I could bring you back one of your outfits…" Wario suggested.

"I uh—well, fine, that seems like the only thing I can do… please hurry." Rosalina reached inside her bra and took out her room key and handed it to Wario.

"Well, that's hot…" Wario smelled the card and Rosalina looked at him as if he was weird. He just smiled and left his room.

Rosalina walked inside the bathroom and stared at the shower. "Now, how the hell does this shower turn on?"

Wario walked towards the elevator while whistling the theme song of Super Mario Bros. "I wonder what she has hidden in her room…"

* * *

Daisy, Christina, and Birdo were in her room with the Toad who designed her wedding dress. Daisy tried on her wedding dress but she couldn't zip up the back.

"Oh my God, I've been watching what I've been eating! This dress HAS to fit!" Daisy cried.

"Daisy, the zipper is just stuck, that's all." Birdo told her.

"You look great, darling." Christina told her daughter.

"This dress, I thought it was made for me! Why isn't it fitting me?" Daisy shouted at the Toad.

"Oh no, boo-boo, don't go blaming me! I sized you and everything, you were the one that went and got fat!" The Toad exclaimed.

"Or… your measurements were off!" Christina snapped. "I knew I should've gotten a different designer for my daughter!"

"Listen here missy; anyone who is anyone is wearing my dresses. The dresses I make are top quality! If you can find someone better I'd like to see you try!" The Toad snapped.

"While, I can't deny that, your measurements were still off." Christina stated.

"No, your daughter eats too damn much and she needs to face the consequences of her actions!" The Toad yelled.

"I'll get that fucking zipper up!" Birdo shouted as she grabbed the zipper and yanked it up, which caused Daisy to gasp for air.

"Oh dear heavenly Jesus this is tight!" Daisy wheezes.

"Well suck it up and strut your stuff!" Birdo demanded. "You look absolutely gorgeous! "

"The dress is supposed to be tight, but if you can't breathe you better lose some weight before your wedding!" The designer stated.

"C-can someone pull the zipper back down, I can't breathe at all?" Daisy asked as Birdo pulled the zipper down. Daisy coughed for a bit.

"Okay, I've done my work. Congrats on your wedding, sweetie, but if you want to live through your wedding day, I suggest losing weight!" The designer said and then he walked out of the room with a suitcase.

Daisy sat down on her bed in disbelief. When Daisy was in high school she struggled with bulimia, she always saw herself as fat. She recovered over her years in college when the media stayed out of her business. Daisy wanted to cry but not when her mother was in the room, because she knew her mother would blame Luigi on her sadness. Birdo looked at Daisy questionably.

"I feel like everything is going wrong already…" Daisy looked down.

"Maybe the dress not fitting perfectly is sign that your marriage with Luigi is destined to fail…" Christina jokingly commented.

"Mom! I'm sick of your open bitterness about Luigi!" Daisy snapped.

"I saw just joking, sweetheart, regardless of my opinion, it's your choice if you want to marry him or not." Christina told her daughter.

"Mom, do you hate him?" Daisy asked referring to fiancé.

"No, I don't hate him at all. He's a good guy, that's nice to you and all, it's just—the family name… and your future, he might put a damper on that." Daisy's mother looked down.

"Mom, has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to be queen! I hate having all the attention on me! I love Luigi and shouldn't that be all that matters." Daisy cried.

"Fine, Daisy, I'll stop butting in your personal life if it's bothering you that much." Christina calmly replied and hugged her daughter.

"Wow…" Birdo whispered under her breath.

"Well, sweetie, I gotta go meet up with Danny!" Christina told Daisy and walked out of the room.

Daisy started crying immediately after she left. Birdo sat next her and tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Birdo asked.

"Birdo, I feel fat, so fat…" Daisy cried.

"Shut up girl, you're not fat at all." Birdo stated.

"…stop lying Birdo." Daisy sighed.

"Well, I got my own problems… I was so sure Yoshi was going to propose to me last night but he didn't. I'm starting to think he's seeing someone else that's why he doesn't want to marry me. I'm feeling like such an idiot." Birdo sighed also.

"Yoshi is shy, you're better off proposing to him." Daisy commented with a slight laugh.

"Yeah… that's not happening. If he doesn't want to marry me, I'm dumping him!" Birdo stood up. "I'm gonna go play tennis. You wanna come Daisy?"

"Nah, not right now." Daisy replied. Birdo just shrugged and left the room.

Daisy opened up her drawer after Birdo left and grabbed a bag of potato chips. She opened the chips and ate them as quickly as possible. Daisy started to cry, she felt guilty after eating the chips. She ran into her bathroom and fell to her knees in front of the toilet. She stuck her finger down her throat and threw up the chips she just ate into the toilet. Then she ran back to her bed and cried herself to sleep, feeling more terrible than ever.

* * *

Rosalina finished her shower and wrapped one towel around her body and another around her hair. She sits on the bed and waits for Wario to return. After ten more minutes, Wario finally arrived in the room and handed Rosalina a new dress. Rosalina smiled, ran into the bathroom and put her dress on.

"Thanks Wario, for saving me from public humiliation." Rosalina stated as she took the towel off her hair.

"No problem." Wario replied with a smile.

* * *

Waluigi sat in a chair near the pool and then he realized he sat on something. He stood up and noticed a large engagement ring.

"Wow, this will get me a bunch of money so I can pay off student loans!" Waluigi laughed. "I'm selling this!"

* * *

Vivian was now awake examining the newspapers trying to figure everything out. Then Yoshi knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Vivian yelled.

"It's me, Yoshi!" He yelled back.

Vivian floated over to her door and unlocked it. She opened the door and let Yoshi in.

"Hey, Vivian did you find the ring?" Yoshi asked in high hopes.

"Oh… no, I didn't see it. Sorry, Yoshi." Vivian hesitantly replied. Yoshi walked over to the newspapers and looked at them. Vivian tried to snatch them but Yoshi stopped her.

"What's all this?" Yoshi asked.

"Oh, they're newspapers I found on the boat..." Vivian answered.

"Are these all about Summer?" Yoshi asked in confusion.

"Okay, I'm fascinated by her. This island is full of mystery and I kind of want to unveil that mystery… " Vivian replied.

"Wow." Yoshi replied in shock. "Did you find out anything yet?"

"Um… no, actually, except there is no documentation on Summer at all in these newspapers," Vivian holds up two of the newspapers, "these two newspapers are both from around the time the murders happened six years ago. They are stretched about a month apart from each other, the problem is that the articles on who Summer is, contradict with each other…"

"So you're saying this Summer chick never existed?" Yoshi replied and was now starting to gain interest in the murders.

"I'm not saying that! I'm just saying the articles don't add up, and when there's a flaw in the media there's a problem… the question I'm bringing up, is if Summer did exist… what if she was framed?"

* * *

_Characters alive: Christina, Danny, Vivian, Rosalina, Peach, Toadiko, Wario, Dixie Kong, unnamed old woman, Luigi, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Vivian, John, Flurrie, Yoshi, Louise, Mario, Pauline, Marco, Tiny Kong, Birdo, Bowser, John, Toadia, Diddy Kong, Daisy, Bowser (Characters that haven't appeared yet or that I just missed)_

_Characters dead: Toad, the little Toad boy that was killed off before his name was revealed, Toadsworth. (I swear don't hate Toad's ;_;)_

_Characters that have NO importance to the story and will probably not appear again: Toad designer._

* * *

**A/N**

**7/2 – Whoo, fast update to make up for my lack of updates. Hopefully I can keep this up.**

**-No deaths this chapter, but there will be one (or more) next chapter so stay tuned. **

**-Review who you think the murder(s) is/are. Who is the most suspicious? Who is the least suspicious? **

**-Thanks for review, favs and follows.**


	6. Til' Death Do Us Part

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's. Nintendo owns the all the other characters.**

**Summer's Island**

**None will survive!**

* * *

A wedding is being held at the island, Summer's Island. Six years ago many people were murdered by a woman named Summer. Suddenly the island got the name Summer's Island. Murders are happening again. A murderer is among them, but the guests have no idea that this is happening.

* * *

Toadia woke up early in the morning and looked outside of the window in fear. Dixie was fast asleep in her bed dreaming about being together with Diddy Kong. Toadia looked away and took a deep breath.

"Toadia, you're fine. There is absolutely nothing to worry about." Toadia told herself and then she took another deep breath. She turned and looked back out the window and this time, she saw something strange out of the window. Dixie Kong had a tree right outside of her window. Toadia noticed something was hanging from the tree. She squinted her eyes. She noticed it was just the upper half of the Toad boy from the day before. Toadia gasped loudly and abruptly woke up Dixie Kong without a second thought. Dixie Kong woke up with a surly attitude.

"Girl, sleep is like my second favorite thing next to sex, never interrupt either of them!" Dixie snapped and then she wiped her eyes.

"…I saw a dead body of that little Toad boy in your tree!" Toadia exclaimed. She pointed to Dixie's window. Dixie looked out of her window and suddenly the boy was no longer in the tree.

Dixie rolled her eyes. "Girl, you are truly going insane. You're seeing things that aren't even there!"

"Dixie, you HAVE to believe me! There was a body there! I'm not insane!" Toadia shouted.

"No, come on, I'm driving you to the therapist, you need help!" Dixie stated and she tugged Toadia's arm and ran out of the room.

* * *

Daisy and Danny were walking down a small trail in the woods. Daisy and Danny had a much closer relationship than Christina and Daisy. Despite accepting Daisy's marriage for Luigi, he also had similar beliefs to that of his wife. He had this dream of Daisy ruling her kingdom, but he did a good job at masking those feelings. Daisy got her jaunty adventurous personality from Danny.

"Daisy, this island is certainly a strange place to throw a wedding. Everywhere I look I think about the murders that happened years ago…" Danny confessed.

"Dad, that happened six years ago, and I don't want the press and media all up in my business for my wedding…" Daisy replied.

"I know, I know. It just seems creepy here though." Danny stated.

"Yeah, anyways, dad, it would mean a lot to me if you could at least try to interact with Luigi's parents. I feel like you and mom are trying to build up a wall from them or something like that, I know that mom is stubborn, but could you at least be the bigger person and try to do something with Marco?" Daisy asked in high hopes.

"Eh, me and Marco are from two different worlds. It'd certainly be hard to find a common ground." Danny laughed.

"Well, Luigi told me that Marco loves golf, you also love golf. Why don't you guys play a game of golf together, you could laugh, drink a few beers and really kick back for once in your life!" Daisy suggested.

"…well, I guess I could practice my swing…" Danny comments.

"Yay! You should go right away! Marco is sitting near the pool. You guys should go right away! Now!" Daisy exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Um… it's like a four mile walk back; chances are he won't still be at the pool when I get back to the resort…" Danny replied.

"Then run!" Daisy stated.

Danny shrugged and started running back the way they came from, leaving Daisy alone on the trail.

* * *

Vivian and Yoshi were still investigating the old newspapers that Vivian found.

"Yoshi! There's something even more eerie about these articles. Look at the two pictures of the 'so-called' killer." Vivian shouted and then slammed the two newspapers from six years ago on to the table.

Yoshi examined them and then asked, "Wait, why would the same newspaper company use two different mug shots of Summer that makes no sense?"

"That's what I'm thinking except you see two different mug shots of the same girl. I see two mug shots of two totally different girls." Vivian stated.

"What?" Yoshi asked.

"Okay, look at the tip of the nose on both pictures. The girl on the left picture, the tip of her nose is droopy and the tip of the other picture goes straight up. I mean unless this girl named Summer got a nose job between the times these photos were taken. Obviously these are either two different people, or one of these pictures are photoshopped. Also the girl on the right picture has a fatter face and I believe she might have dimples if she were to smile. Unlike the skinnier girl on the other side." Vivian stated.

"We should try and find the authors of these articles; one of them is hiding something. They should've used the same pictures." Yoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah we should do it now!" Vivian cheered.

"I can't, I have an engagement ring to look for. You should go though! And you should straiten your hair again, that look suits you!"

"Nah, the guy I did that for didn't even notice it…" Vivian sighed. "See you, Yoshi."

* * *

Dixie took Toadia to the island therapist. They filled out their paperwork quickly and then walked back to Flurrie sitting there with an outfit a therapist would wear.

"Wait, you're the therapist?" Dixie asked in surprise.

"I like money, so yeah, I'm the island therapist, and I'm a nurse on the side too. Anyways," Flurrie looked at the paperwork, "Toadia, what seems to be the problem?"

"I kinda wanna be alone…" Toadia said and then she looked over at Dixie. Flurrie's eyes travelled over to Dixie also.

"Oh, well fuck you too then!" Dixie stated and walked out of the room.

"Okay, now Toadia what's the problem?" Flurrie asked.

"There's this woman I keep seeing everywhere… it started yesterday when she needed a ride to the hospital. Dixie keeps saying I'm paranoid, but I know she's real! She has to be real, and this morning I saw a dead body hanging from a tree, but when Dixie looked outside it was gone.  
Am I going insane?"

"Not particularly insane, did you give this woman a ride?" Flurrie asked.

"Well, yeah… but then she wanted me to deliver this letter to this creepy house and I asked a boy to deliver it…" Toadia replied.

"I see, what does this woman look like? I know this island inside and out, so I'm positive I had to see her before unless she is one of the visitors or if she really is part of your imagination…" Flurrie asked.

Toadia's phone vibrated, she took out her phone and noticed she received a text message. She opened the text message, which was a picture message. It was a picture of the little Toad boy, chopped in half with blood all over the ground. The words sent with the picture were: "Watch your back!" Toadia gasped and showed Flurrie her phone.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Flurrie asked.

Toadia looked at her phone and noticed her phone died and that she can't show Flurrie the message. "I could've swore I had a full battery before I left!"

"Mm, your situation is worse than I thought… maybe you don't need a therapist… maybe you need to take a trip to the mental-"

"I'm not crazy!" Toadia snapped.

* * *

Luigi sat near the pool with his dad.

"Dad, have you seen Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"Dang, boy, if you're that worried you should just put a tracker in her neck." Marco laughed but Luigi didn't join in on his laughter.

"She hasn't responded to my calls for some reason… I guess I'm worried…" Luigi stated.

"Don't be, we're on a secluded island, chances are she's probably is at a spot with no reception." Marco stated.

"I sure hope you're right…" Luigi bit his nails.

Danny drove his golf kart up to the pool. He stepped out of the golf cart and walked up to Marco and Luigi.

"Hey, Dan, have you seen Daisy?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, she's on that trail. Marco, you wanna play golf with me?" Danny asked.

"Uh, sure." Marco laughed and jumped into the golf kart. Danny got in the golf kart and drove up to the golf course.

* * *

Daisy walked down the trail, she was heading back to the inn. Suddenly she noticed a dark figure further off the trail in the woods. She looked closely to see who it was. She walked slowly up to the figure and suddenly gets caught in a rope trap.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this!" Daisy complained and then she took out her phone. She tried to dial Luigi's number but she dropped her phone on the ground. "Dammit!"

* * *

Peach sat there wondering what she's going to do about her situation with Bowser and Mario. She thought back to the time when she first met Bowser. Bowser kidnapped her when the security for her castle was down. Peach remembered but how much she hated him that day. It's crazy that she believes she's in love with him now.

"I need someone to talk to about this!" Peach complained. She got up and walked out of her room and immediately walked into Mario.

"Hey there beautiful!" Mario said and then he kissed his wife intimately.

"Hey… Mario." Peach smiled even though she felt terrible inside.

"What's wrong Peach? Did I do something wrong? Are you still mad about the Pauline thing?" Mario asked in fear.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just I have a headache and stuff." Peach stated and then she rubbed her head. She was tired, tired of keeping secrets from Mario. One day, she wanted to tell Mario about her affair with Bowser because she knew that it was killing her inside that each and every day she deceived Mario.

"Oh, you need anything for that headache? I'll go get it for you, mi amor!" Mario exclaimed with a wide grin.

"No, it's not that bad. I just need to walk it off. Do you know where Daisy is? I need to talk to her!" Peach stated.

"I think I saw her with her dad earlier they went up that trail." Mario responded.

"Oh." Peach sighed.

"Peach, I love you." Mario said, making Peach feel even more terrible.

* * *

John sat in the main lobby with a bottle of champagne in his hands. Christina walked up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey, John, it's been a while since we've talked. I missed you." Christina smiled and then winked signaling more.

"Christina, let's not do this when all these people are around. You know I have a reputation to fulfill and you can't be doing this." John sighed.

"john I know what you're hiding and I demand you show me some respect or I'll tell your daughter everything! And then the world!" Christina snapped.

"What do you want?" John asked in annoyance.

"Let's go somewhere and have some fun!" Christina winked shamelessly knowing that she was about to cheat on Danny.

"Ugh." John sighed and stood up. "Well, let's go as long as you keep your mouth shut…"

They head to Christina's room and she immediately started kissing John. They fell over on the bed and Christina quickly started to remove John's clothing. John just faithfully went along with it because he didn't have a choice; he had to keep Christina's mouth shut. If she were to say anything his life would be ruined. After they were finished John left the room quickly without saying another word. Christina left, very satisfied.

"Why run from me?" Christina asked and then she laughed.

"Just keep your promise!" John replied and then walked quickly away. He wanted to be as far away from Christina as possible now.

"Now where is this husband of mine?" Christina asked as she walked in the opposite direction of John to look for Danny.

* * *

Toadia left the therapist and met up with Dixie again. Dixie was doing a crossover puzzle in the waiting room because she had nothing better to do.

"You were in there for two hours, are you okay now?" Dixie asked showing forced sympathy.

"No, I feel like this woman is playing games with me. I received this text from her and my phone died before I could show Flurrie it was a picture of a dead body. Do you have your charger on you?" Toadia stated.

"No! Why would I have my charger, we rushed out of the house before I could even bring my bag. Girl, I'm starting to think you're going insane!" Dixie exclaimed.

"Ugh. Dixie what was that little Toad boy's name. The one with the orange spots on his mushroom cap?" Toadia asked in annoyance.

"Russ T?" Dixie responded.

"Yeah! Russ T, he was the dead body I saw! Let's go over his house, how much you want to bet he won't be there? He's dead Dixie, this woman I keep seeing is involved with his death, I just know it!" Toadia cried.

"Stop it, Toadia. He's not dead, you're trying to get me insane with you and I won't have it. Go home and get a good night's rest because that's what you need! Or you need some good sex or something? Is that the problem?" Dixie stated.

"I'm not insane! I know he's dead! I know it! And when I die I hope you remember this conversation you heartless bitch." Toadia stated and then stomped to her car.

"I know I'm a bitch." Dixie utters and then walks back to the car. "But I'm telling you like it is, and you're truly going insane. Get out of the crazy town before it's too late!"

Toadia gets in the car, and then she looked out of her window and noticed the old woman pointing directly at her. Dixie then got in the car and slowly buckled her seatbelt.

"Dixie, drive now!" Toadia instructed in fear as she looked out the window to see if the woman is still out there. "Maybe I am going insane…" Toadia began crying because she didn't know what's wrong with her mind. This woman was playing with her mind and she couldn't handle it. Then Toadia realized she held on to one of the letters that the old woman left behind. It was still in her jacket's pocket.

"Girl, I wish I could believe your stories but they don't add up. I didn't see anything that you stated in your story; I doubt you even gave that woman a ride before. This seems like all part of your imagination or something like that." Dixie stated.

"I don't want to be paranoid and insane." Toadia cried even more.

Dixie reached her house and left. Toadia drove back to her house. She walked inside her house and noticed something strange. The entire house seemed filthy. She walked into her mother's bedroom and noticed her laying there with her eyes shut. The smell of death filled the room. Toadia grabbed her mother's hand in fear. Her mother was dead. She began crying, she noticed a letter on the table on the side of the bed. She grabbed the letter and read it.

It stated: "Dear Toadia, this disease is getting worse, the doctors lied to me, I'm not well at all. I'm feeling worse and worse by the second, I might die any minute. I just want you to know, I lived a happy life and"

"I should've went home last night! She didn't even get to finish her letter!" Toadia cried, "She looked fine yesterday, how is that even possible?" She wiped her tears.

* * *

Marco and Danny just finished their game of golf and Marco won and he cheered as he got an eagle on his last shot.

"Yeah, I somehow knew I would win. I should have made a bet on this game." Marco joked and Danny nodded.

"Yeah, good job, you were way better than I thought you would be!" Danny exclaimed.

"So what's up with the arbitrary invitation to play golf with me all of a sudden? We've never interacted before?" Marco asked Danny.

"Well, Daisy wanted me to at least try to be friends with you. I mean both our kids are getting married and all." Danny stated.

* * *

The sun was down and Daisy was still hanging from the rope. She wanted to cry because she was afraid she was going to die there. She thought that everyone had forgotten about her. She saw something move in the distance.

"Hey you!" Daisy shouted. "Hey can you please help me, I can't move!" The thing she saw ran away as fast as possible. "Ugh, you jerk! Just leave me here to die!"

* * *

Vivian reached the newspaper place on the island. She held the two newspapers with pictures of Summer against her chest just in case someone would try to steal them. She noticed that the newspaper place was closed for the next two days, and Vivian sighed in annoyance because she wanted to figure out everything now. She also wanted to know who was on the boat the night when she got the newspapers. Was that Summer? Was that the same person Mario saw with the suitcase? All these questions are running through her mind. Then she thought back to the text message received when she was on the boat. Perhaps that was significant and Vivian ignorantly deleted it.

* * *

Bowser was walking in the woods. He was stressed out because of his conversation he had with Peach the day before.

"Ugh. Maybe I should just give her up…" Bowser complained. Then he walked deeper into the woods, not aware that someone was watching him. Then Bowser tripped over a trap left in the woods and landed on a metal floorboard set up by the murderer. There were broken wires connected to the floorboard. The person watching him ran up to him and dumped a small bit of water on his body which caused electricity to spark up, shocking every part of Bowser's body. Bowser screamed in pain as his body started changing color. He continued screaming and roaring in pain until he was dead.

* * *

_Characters alive: Christina, Danny, Vivian, Rosalina, Peach, Toadiko, Wario, Dixie Kong, unnamed old woman, Luigi, Toadette, Donkey Kong, Vivian, John, Flurrie, Yoshi, Louise, Mario, Pauline, Marco, Tiny Kong, Birdo, Bowser, John, Toadia, Diddy Kong, Daisy. (Characters that haven't appeared yet or that I just missed)_

_Characters dead: Toad, the little Toad boy that was killed off before his name was revealed, Toadsworth, Toadia's mother, Bowser. _

_Characters that have NO importance to the story and will probably not appear again: Toad designer._

* * *

**A/N **

**-Sorry for people that wanted more BowserxPeach, but just because Bowser is dead doesn't mean the drama is. Bowser's death actually had to happen for the story to progress.**

**-Writing whenever I get free time. Boop!**

**-Thanks for the reviews! Who seems the most suspicious now? Any characters acts seem suspicious this chapter? Who do you guys think the killer is? Please review! C: **


End file.
